warfarepediafandomcom-20200215-history
US Forces
The US Forces are an army featured in Warfare 1944. Description During June of 1944, the U.S Army and its allies took part in one of history's greatest land and sea offensives. Beginning with the landing on the beaches of Normandy, the U.S forces pushed their way across the French countryside toward the border. History The U.S Army is the successor to the Continental Army of the American Revolution, formed on the 14th of June, 1775. After the end of the Revolution, most of the Continental Army was disbanded, those few that remained would form the nucleus of what would become the U.S Army. They went into World War II well equipped, but untested. They left it as one of the most powerful armies in the world. Uniform The U.S troops wear a combination of the M-1941 and M-1943 uniforms, with a M1 helmet. Weapons 'M1 Garand' A semi-automatic rifle that was actively used in combat from 1936 to 1966 and is the first rifle of its kind to be standard issue. Used by all infantry units except the Sniper and Mortar teams, it gave individual U.S. infantrymen far more firepower at their disposal than their counterparts equipped with bolt-action rifles. Succeeded by the M14, the Garand is still used by drill teams, honor guards and civilians. 'M1903A4 Springfield' A bolt-action rifle with a long pedigree that entered service in 1905 and was the standard issue rifle of the U.S. Army during World War 1. It was still issued in the same capacity during World War 2, when the demand for the M1 Garand outstripped its supply. The scoped variants would serve with snipers all the way to the early years of the Vietnam War. 'M1A1 Thompson' A update of the famed M1928 model, better known as the 'Tommy Gun', this iconic weapon was adopted in 1942 and was cheaper and easier to manufacture without sacrificing effectiveness. Its high firepower for its size made it the weapon of choice for assault teams throughout World War 2 and beyond. 'M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle' Designed as a replacement for French machine guns supplied to U.S troops, it would serve both during the last years of World War 1 and throughout World War 2. Whilst not truly a light machine gun, it was often used as such in both wars. The BAR would continue to serve with U.S troops in the Korean War and even in the early stages of the Vietnam War. Used by Assault Teams. 'Mk 2 Grenade' The distinctive shape of this grenade gave it the nickname 'Pineapple', and made it one of the most recognizable infantry weapons of the 20th century. First adopted in 1920, it would be used all the way to the Vietnam War by all branches of the US armed forces. It could also used as a rifle grenade when paired with a grenade launcher adapter. Used by Riflemen and Assault Teams. 'M1919 Browning' An air-cooled development, often referred to as simply the .30 cal, of the WW1-era water-cooled Browning M1917, it was first adopted in 1919. Primarily used by Machine Gun Teams, it was also mounted on many Allied vehicles, from jeeps to tanks to aircraft. It was eventually replaced in the LMG role by the M60, though variants of the M1919 are still in limited use by various countries today. 'M9 Bazooka' Having received the 'Bazooka' nickname from a vague resemblance to a musical instrument, this is one of the most recognizable weapons of the 20th century. First adopted in 1942, it was used in the Korean War as well, but was replaced by the M20 'Super Bazooka' due to its lack of effectiveness against the North Korean tanks. Used only by Bazooka Teams. 'M2 Mortar' A light 60mm mortar based upon the larger 81mm M1 Mortar, this weapon was adopted in 1940. Despite its classification, it had a very long range compared to its counterparts in the service of other nations, as well as an excellent rate of fire in the hands of skilled Mortar teams. It served in World War 2, the Korean War, and even the Vietnam War. 'M4A1 Sherman' The Sherman tank was first deployed in 1942 on the sands of North Africa, and was the second-most produced tank of World War 2. Reliable and mobile, the Sherman also fared favorably against its counterparts, the Panzer III and IV, though it was outmatched by the heavier Panther and Tiger tanks. After the war, it would continue to serve in upgraded forms with several nations for decades to come. 'P51 Mustang' Built in response to a British specification, the Mustang was first adopted in 1942. Its advanced airframe, combined with a licensed version of the famed British Rolls-Royce Merlin engine, made it one of the best fighter planes of the war. Whilst the U.S stopped using them in combat by 1957, variants would remain in the service of other nations, with some lasting until 1984. Airstrikes can be called in by Officers. 'Artillery' The U.S used a large variety of artillery pieces during World War 2, the most common of which were the 105mm M2A1 howitzer and 155mm Howitzer M1, both of which are still serving with some countries in the present day. Heavy artillery guns like the 155mm M1/M2 "Long Tom" were also used, to a lesser extent. Artillery strikes may be called in by Officers. 'AN-M8 Smoke Grenade' Similar in appearance to the Mk III concussion grenade, this grenade is filled with a chemical that produces white smoke when burned, which can be used to signal allies or to hide their movements. However, the smoke is mildly toxic, and prolonged exposure can cause health problems. Used by Assault Teams. Units 'Riflemen' A 5-man squad equipped with semi-automatic rifles and grenades. Effective against other infantry. 'Assault Team' A 4-man squad equipped with a semi-automatic rifle, 2 submachine guns and an automatic rifle, along with grenades and smoke grenades. They are effective against infantry, even those in cover. '.30 Cal Team' A 2-man team equipped with a semi-automatic rifle and a machine gun. They are highly effective against infantry when in cover. 'Sniper' A skilled sharpshooter equipped with a scoped bolt-action rifle. Highly accurate but slow firing. Effective against infantry at long range. 'Bazooka' A 2-man team equipped with a semi-automatic rifle and a rocket launcher. They are effective against armor, but are highly vulnerable to return fire. 'Mortar' A soldier carrying a mortar, allowing him to deliver light artillery fire upon the enemy from a distance. Easily killed if the enemy manages to reach him. 'Officer' An officer carrying a semi-automatic rifle who can call in artillery or air strikes, and also provides a damage boost to surrounding infantry. 'Tank' A tank equipped with a 75mm main gun and a .30 cal machine gun. It is strong against all infantry but is vulnerable to fire support. The engine, machine gun or main gun can be damaged, disabling it or reducing its effectiveness. Category:Armies